The field of the disclosure relates generally to turbine engines and, more particularly, to methods and systems for dynamic on-line power management of an engine. In at least some known aircraft engines, the power management system is configured offline. In an offline configuration, individual optimization of control reference schedules for the controlled outputs (e.g., total thrust, fan speed), the open-loop schedules for inputs (e.g., some variable geometry), and constraint limits (e.g. fuel-air ratio, rotor speed rate of change, etc.) are determined. The reference schedules are then utilized by the engine during operation and are not updated again until the next offline configuration.
Given the increased complexity and multivariable interaction between the inputs and outputs of current engines, offline configuration of the power management system unnecessarily limits the overall performance capability of the engine despite the advanced engine control techniques used. The design of optimum power management becomes even more challenging given that some engines, especially aircraft engines, will most frequently be operating under transient conditions due to the close integration between the flight and engine controls wherein the flight controls will be continuously modulating certain critical engine control variables.